Polymer compounds having an aromatic ring in the main chain show unique properties in electronic properties such as charge transfer property, light-emitting property and the like, mechanical properties such as rigidity, thermal stability and the like, etc. Therefore, applications thereof have been actively pushed forward in electron material field, chemical field, energy material field, medicinal field, etc. (for example, Non-Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 1). In particular, applications as an electron device are being investigated and there are known, as polymer compounds used as, for example, high-molecular-weight light-emitting material (a polymer fluorescent material), polyarylene type polymer compounds (e.g. polyfluorene and poly-p-phenylene derivatives) and polyarylenevinylene type polymer compounds (for example, Non-Patent Document 2).    Non-Patent Document 1: Journal of Polymer Science: Part A, Vol. 39, p. 1533 (2001)    Non-Patent Document 2: Progress in Polymer Science, Vol. 28, p. 875 (2003)    Patent Document 1: Japan Patent No. 3606217 (US 2001037000 A1)